


Disarm

by NRGburst



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (Avatar) Redemption, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRGburst/pseuds/NRGburst
Summary: Ty Lee's never been sure if the butterflies are more trepidation or attraction.When Azula comes to Kyoshi Island again, maybe she can finally find out.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 180
Collections: Every Woman 2020





	Disarm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandmaidenOfHorror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/gifts).



> Only canon complaint to AtLA- haven't watched LoK or read the comics!

Ty Lee is all too aware that her heartbeat is accelerating and her breath coming faster at the sight of the Fire Nation ship approaching.

Firelord Zuko himself had asked permission; they've prepared for the visit for months- installing bars over the windows and locks, doing lockdown drills and rehearsing runthroughs of possible escape attempts. Suki had been particularly worried. “She _knows_ you. She knows how _nice_ you are.”

Ty Lee had tilted her head reflectively. “True. But this is one of the steps Zuko and his Uncle advised. Azula can hardly make amends to people she hasn't hurt. General Iroh is a Master Firebender, and he will be accompanying her too. Besides, we should be able to contain her if she tricks him and attempts anything...” she paused, trying to find the right words.

“-manipulative, dastardly and/or evil?” Suki suggested.

Ty Lee smiled brightly. “Well, I was going to say 'that increases negative energy'! _Don't worry, Suki._ Nobody on Kyoshi Island is going to obey her orders. And Avatar Aang locked her Firebending, even if I hadn't taught you all to Chi block. This will just be a visit from a heavily guarded old friend,” she'd said lightly.

She'd believed what she said then, but she's not sure if what she feels is fear or anticipation- maybe a little of both.

So she exhales meditatively and reminds herself that she's flanked by the other Kyoshi warriors; surrounded by friends. 

The only weapons Azula really has left are her words- which, to be fair, have always been cutting enough. But they'll just be words now- she can't enforce any of her threats anymore, whether they be direct or veiled as friendly promises.

Ty Lee can instantly see how her aura has dulled and altered when she emerges from the ship, but she smiles and runs forward to hug her anyway.

Azula is even more stiff about hugging back then usual. “Ty Lee. Thank you for agreeing to see me. I wasn't sure you'd be amenable.”

Ty Lee blinks and shakes her head dismissively.“Just because you sent me and Mai to prison? It's okay- it's how I got to know the girls here! You know that saying where when one door closes, another opens?”

Azula raises a brow, musing. “You always were good with spotting odd opportunities. Making your own path.”

Ty Lee beams. “You know me. I'm flexible.”

Azula meets her eye and smiles fondly, and a familiar shiver goes down Ty Lee's spine.

Some things haven't changed, after all.

*

The rooms in the house they've been provided are mostly taken up by the guards that watch Azula around the clock, and they all listen attentively while the Kyoshi Warriors describe the points of interest in the village- bakeries, weavers and the marketplace, the port, beach and well.

“Our community is small, but self sustaining. Most everything you'll find in the market is grown here on the island or caught in the bay. We hope you'll enjoy your time here,” Suki says, and Ty Lee can't help but notice that she's directing the welcoming words at General Iroh and the guards.

He bows and smiles warmly. "Thank you for your hospitality and for allowing us to extend this olive branch."

Azula shows her teeth in what almost passes for a gracious smile- she's obviously noticed the snub. “If those who were affected by encounters with me and my... past subordinates could make themselves known to me, I would like to understand the harm I've caused and offer apologies. See if there's any... restitution I can make.”

The last bit sounds like something she's still ambivalent about, and Suki makes a skeptical face even as General Iroh gives Azula a patient look.

“It is, after all, the next step after showing remorse,” he says pointedly, and she sighs.

“And if they demand my head to soothe their hurt feelings?”

“We will convince them that is much more useful to them attached to your body so you can try to improve their current lives instead,” he says firmly.

Ty Lee blinks, surprised. It's a shock to realize Azula is actually obeying the direction of her “fuddy duddy” uncle.

And her aura reflects how genuine her apology is when they speak after the others have left.

“I _am_ sorry for sending you to prison, Ty Lee. And for pulling you from the circus when you said were happy there. I've learned how misguided I was in believing in the supremacy of the Fire Nation and I used you to enforce that,” Azula admits, “I do apologize.”

Ty Lee nods and takes her hands, smiling encouragingly. It's so _good_ to see Azula taking healthy steps towards cleansing her karma. “ _Of course_ I forgive you! We were _all_ taught that in school; in every government decree- we all wanted to believe we were better than the rest of the world. And I didn't mind going with you, not really. It's just that I never thought you'd go beyond threats. You usually take back the mean things you say.”

Azula jerks her hands back and glares. “You _betrayed_ me! I was counting on you two! And once you were gone I had _nobody_.”

Her eyes glint with tears and that's when Ty Lee realizes just how personally she'd taken those two chi blocks. Still, she lifts her chin before she replies.

“Well, to be fair, you betrayed _us,_ too! Loyalty goes two ways, Azula. You can't actually think that Mai would just stand there and watch you kill Zuko. That I'd just... let you burn _Mai!_ And I didn't hurt you. I only... disarmed you.”

Azula sneers. “How very Avatar Aang of you. As if cutting off somebody's bending is as innocuous as a haircut.”

Ty Lee hesitates and gives her a sympathetic look. “..I actually think it's a bit like losing the use of a limb. Blocking chi works in much the same way for both.”

Azula scoffs bitterly and looks away. “...That wasn't what hurt anyway.”

Ty Lee regards her sitting there, her hands clenched and mouth set, and nods sadly.

“...Well, I'm sorry I hurt you, too,” she offers softly. “I'll just... leave you to get settled in, then.”

So strange to be able to leave without Azula uttering a dismissal or snatching the last word.

The world has changed a lot with the ending of the war, but she'd never expected to feel this kind of fundamental shift in a _person_. Azula had always blazed with such unwavering certainty in her superiority.

It makes her wonder what really happened. But she's not sure she can ask anymore.

*

There are more people gathered to confront Azula than the Kyoshi warriors expected- some are curious about whether “restitution” means getting a bit of gold, some are plain old angry and making the most of the chance to harangue her.

And instead of sneering at the complaints over injuries, burned roofs and storehouses, Azula listens before stiffly offering apologies.

General Iroh makes it clear that he's there to facilitate constructive dialogue and actions, not merely subject Azula to a litany of complaints. The focus is not punishment- the Avatar has already done that by removing Azula's Firebending. This is supposed to be rehabilitation; education about the continued price paid for past violence.

They decide that beyond the apologies, she will help plant and harvest rice to replace the stores that were burnt; contribute to repairs around the village, and provide help for those she had injured.

Ty Lee watches with the other warriors on planting day- they're keeping a perimeter, just in case, even though her guards are also alertly stationed around the field. And even though Azula grimaces as she steps gingerly into the muddy flooded field, trousers folded up to keep them out of the muck, she bends to plant the seedlings next to her uncle as farmer Riko demonstrates, while half the village deliberately wanders by to watch.

Ty Lee can see from the groove between her eyebrows and set of her mouth that Azula finds this humiliating, but she perseveres as her uncle distracts her with a rambling list of facts about rice while he plants seedlings with her: how it may be a labor intensive crop, but it produces both a higher yield of grain than other crops per acre and also a side “crop” of protein in edible frogs as well. How there are different grain types favored in different parts of the Earth Kingdom. How long the seedlings will take to mature and the kind of maintenance they can expect to do over the next few weeks.

Ty Lee expects Azula to waspishly demand an end to the trivia; insult her uncle, storm off. But she simply keeps planting the seedlings with him until the repetitive action turns her aura almost meditative before she asks about why they haven't tried to cultivate rice in the Fire Nation.

It spurs her to seek out General Iroh while he visits the local tea shop after.

“General Iroh, can I ask why you're here with Azula? I thought you would be helping Firelord Zuko run the Fire Nation. Be one of the Bigwigs in charge.”

He sips his tea before he closes his eyes and sighs. “Because this was more important. I'm demonstrating that I love my niece enough to stand with her even in disgrace. Zuko wasn't the only one who suffered because Ozai's approval was conditional. I previously thought Azula was unharmed because she was talented and favored. I was wrong.”

Ty Lee blinks and nods. "...I think I understand. Actually, maybe I also made the same assumptions." She hesitates. "Maybe I can stand with her too?"

He smiles. "I think that will help tremendously."

*

It will take weeks for the rice to grow and ripen, and the Kyoshi islanders begin to get used to seeing Azula and her uncle tending the field, running errands for those who were injured and making repairs around town, with the retinue of guards shadowing her every step.

If she sometimes looks appalled to be doing menial labor, she also seems satisfied by the acknowledgment and appreciation of the villagers, whether grudging or not. Starts to get to know some of the people over the tasks she performs, the places they visit.

It helps, maybe, that they'd made friends with another person from the Fire Nation before. 

Ty Lee is pleased to see how her aura is pinking up, that Azula's eyes light up with delight now when they bump into each other and have short conversations. 

“Oh, Ty Lee! You were right. The fishermen were _much_ more amenable when I approached them at the market.”

She beams. “They're always in a hurry to get their fish out, is all. You done for the day?”

Azula raises her eyebrows in acknowledgement. “Actually, yes. My uncle has already left to have his customary afternoon tea.”

Ty Lee smiles. “Great! Want to come with me to the bakery? Pastries always go on sale around this time because the market will be shut soon and they always bake fresh in the morning. We can get twice the amount of sweets for the price!”

Azula glances back at her guards, and they shrug, so she turns back with a hesitant smile. “Well, I do love treats.”

“Perfect! I do too!”

*

After that, it's easier to start making plans and deliberately spending free time together like friends again. Azula's just so _funny_ and chock full of clever observations and inventive ideas. Nobody quips a zinger quite like her, and she imitates her uncle just perfectly while relaying his terrible puns.

They reminisce about the Royal Fire Academy for Girls and pranks they pulled with Mai. That uncomfortably revealing trip to Ember Island. Do breath work while standing on their hands.

It's like something brittle and vicious has eased in her somehow, making it easier to talk freely than ever before.

The rice Azula planted grows tall, green and lush, the fields no longer needing as much constant fertilization and irrigation. And there's no mistaking the pride in her eyes when she sees how it's thriving.

Ty Lee can't help feeling proud of her too.

*

In fact, she actually feels sad when it starts to turn from green to golden, swaying with grain heavy heads. 

They're walking after supper, when they spot Nori and Tomoka strolling hand in hand through the square. Azula blinks with surprise when Nori laughs at something Tomo says and presses a kiss to her neck.

“Aren't those two of your fellow Kyoshi warriors?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“But they're... they're acting so...” Azula lowers her voice to a whisper. “... _intimate_.”

“Well, it's probably because they're dating,” Ty Lee chortles.

Azula stops in her tracks. “And ...and that's _allowed_?”

Ty Lee shrugs. “This isn't the Fire Nation with all the rigid rules and restrictions. As long as they behave professionally at work, Suki is fine with it.”

“But... they're both _girls_.”

Ty Lee studies Azula's flushed cheeks. That feeling is back full force, but this time, she thinks she has the courage to finally say something. “Girls can like girls. I know I do.”

Azula looks absolutely gobsmacked. “But... but you always had so many boys chasing after you!”

Ty Lee shrugs. Her heart is beating faster again, and she wishes she had warrior makeup on to hide how red her cheeks are. “I mean, it sure was flattering. But I never _liked_ , liked them, you know?”

They walk in strained silence again, the soothing sound of the waves and glowing colors of the sunset a contrast to the turmoil in their auras. When they arrive at her house, Azula clears her throat awkwardly. “Well, I'm sorry I never realized. It must have been... uncomfortable when I complained about all the boys. What kind of... girls do you like then?”

Ty Lee looks up at her through her eyelashes and shrugs a shoulder. “Oh, you know, the usual. Beautiful, smart and perfect.”

Azula's eyes widen again and she swallows audibly before looking over with stunned realization.

“But isn't that-? What you said-”

“-when you were upset that the boys didn't like you at the party? It is," Ty Lee admits. She takes a deep, cleansing breath and continues with a bright smile. "It's really okay if you don't like me back the same way. I'm glad you came to Kyoshi Island and that we're friends again. Better friends than before, even. I feel like I can tell you things like that now that I couldn't before so... I wanted to be really honest. Anyway, good night, Azula. I'll see you tomorrow.”

Ty Lee turns to go, cheeks burning and heart pounding.

“Wait! Ty Lee!”

Azula closes the space between them hurriedly, and Ty Lee is shocked to see how she's actually trembling, her aura vibrant and eyes bright. “It's just... I think... you're so incredibly flexible. And as lovely inside as out.” She rolls her eyes and makes a frustrated sound. "I still don't know how to do this."

Ty Lee laughs even though her eyes are tearing up a little from the sheer intensity of everything she's feeling. She reaches out and takes Azula's hands. "That's okay. We can practice as much as we want. And I'll stand by you even if we screw up again, okay?"

She'd always thought Azula was beautiful, but the tender way she smiles before she kisses her makes her even more perfect than she'd thought possible.

*

"I mean, all this rice will be useful to the villagers this winter. But I realized you haven't even bothered to make amends to _me._ "

Ty Lee has to struggle to keep a straight face at the way both General Iroh and Azula freeze and gape with surprise at her, sacks of rice gripped in their hands. But she nods firmly and continues seriously, as if she's pondered the matter long and hard.

"I think it would make me feel better if you stayed a little longer here on Kyoshi. Widow Lin's joints hurt less now that you do all her water hauling too. And Suki wouldn't mind some more strategy lessons."

Azula tries to glare at her, but she can't seem to help smiling back.

"Well, I suppose that would be the right thing to do."

Ty Lee grins and fans herself, utterly delighted to have gotten what she wanted. 

Azula doesn't seem to mind at all either.

**Author's Note:**

> It always bothered me that someone as empathetic as Iroh just dismissed Azula as crazy when she was also a teenager and she'd grown up in the same household as Zuko, especially with her breakdown in retrospect. So I gave an abbreviated redemption arc a whirl- hope this was the kind of fic you were hoping for!


End file.
